youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan, Lulu, and Amy
Morgan, Lulu, and Amy are teddy bear siblings who are B1 and B2's next-door neighbors. While the Bananas are in charge of the Beach, the Teddies take care of the park They have their own occasions and activities, especially they can spend lots of time with the bananas. According to the theme song and many others, the bananas chase and catch them. Appearances The original series They made costumed appearances from Pink Mug (the first live-action episode) up to 2-Wheeler Bananas. *Morgan appeared as an orange bear with a green and blue shirt with an M in the middle and M's on his sleeves. Being the only male Teddy, Morgan tends to have slightly more masculine hobbies such as playing with trucks and building a rocket. *Lulu appeared as a dark brown bear with a pink dress with green diamonds and a green skirt. She is the most "girlish" of the group, engaging in activities such as dancing in her tutu. Of the 3 teddies, she also seems to have a very dominant personality, and sometimes uses this aspect of her personality to get others to do what she wants them to. Examples of this include convincing the Bananas to take dancing lessons from her and forcing Rat to clean up the Bananas' house in Housesitter. *Amy appeared as a beige bear with a blue shirt with a pink flower and pink detail and and colored spotted skirt and she is Morgan and Lulu's younger sister. The animated series All the teddies appear with eyebrows in the animated series. *Morgan appears as a light brown bear with a cool hairstyle and wearing a red shirt with a collar and black buttons, black shorts, and red sneakers. * Lulu appears a brown bear with eyelashes and wearing a white bow on her head, a pink dress, and pink shoes. * Amy appears as a beige bear with eyelashes, a curly hairstyle and wearing two pink bows on her head, a cyan dress with a white collar and white detail, cyan socks, and black shoes. Gallery Morgan2.png Lulu2.png Amy2.png Photo18.png Photo17.png Photo16.png 109361784_1995-tomy-bananas-in-pajamas-girl-teddy-bear-plush-doll-.jpg 2622605.jpg amy-mainimage.jpg Amy holding a camera.png BananaHoliday2.png TheBananas,TeddiesandRatinaHatSinging.png BananaHoliday30.png 801352.jpg 3.png 2 (Lulu, Morgan and Amy).png 1-0.png Untitled.png Lulu_in_Say_Cheese.png Morgan_in_Say_Cheese.png Amy_in_Say_Cheese.png Morgan's Record Pie In The Eye.png Morgan Cooks.png Lulu does a new Dance.png Amy - Fast New Wheels.png Poses: No20190819 003255.jpg Voices Morgan: Jeremy Scrivener (1992-2001) Troy Planet (2011-2013) Sophie Aldred (Milkshake) Amy : Sandie Lillingston (1992) , Mary Ann Henshaw (1992-2001) ,Isabelle Dunwell (2011-2013) , Anjella Mackintosh (Milkshake) Lulu: Taylor Owynns (1992-2001), Monica Trapaga (The Album), Sandie Lillingston (Bumping And A Jumping) Ines Vaz De Sousa (2011-2013), Jen Pringle (Milkshake) Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Lulu is in love with Zack Black. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Bananas in Pyjamas characters